The invention relates to somatostatin derivatives of general Formula I ##STR3## wherein at least one of the residues X represents a moiety, bound to the free amino group of alanine or lysine, of Formula II ##STR4## with R meaning an alkyl group containing 7-23 carbon atoms, and the residues X which may remain mean hydrogen atoms.
The invention furthermore concerns a process for the production of these somatostatin derivatives and pharmaceutical preparations containing these compounds.
As is known, somatostatin is a pharmacologically active compound utilized, inter alia, for the treatment of diabetes mellitus and gastrointestinal disorders S. M. McCann, Ann. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol. 1982, 22: 491-515; K. Gerbitz, Nachr. Chem. Techn. 1975, 23: 355-357; K. Gyr, Trends in Pharmacol. Sci., 1983, 3: 367-369; and S. Reichlin, N. Engl. Med. 1983, 309: 1495-1501 and 1556-1563.
Disadvantages of this compound are, inter alia, its inadequately specific activity and its rapid drop in efficacy.